


Worship Me.

by AuthorInDistress



Series: 30 Day Porn Challenge [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Comeplay, Day 3 - Body Fluids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> "Touch me," Tony whispers, his breath washing over the head of Loki's cock until twitches again in his hands; ready for another go already, "Touch me again. Like you were doing before." </i>
</p><p>.</p><p>Lying in bed, with hands mapping over his body and being able to direct Loki into doing what he wants. Tony's something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship Me.

.

**Day 3 - Body Fluids.**

.

It's almost impossible to not shake.

Especially not when Loki's hands are skimming over him like that; in ways that he'd never thought he'd even fantasize about, let alone _feel_ happening. 

Not when his fingers probe and press and _twist_ inside of him.

Tony shivers - his eyes wide open, his lips apart, and the hem of his old Hawaiian shirt tucked just under his chin, to give Loki whatever room that he needs.

He squirms when those fingers press harder, hitches in a breath when the hands that they belong to find those special little places on his body, the ones that send heat rolling down through him. 

Until he's aching.

Loki leans forward and Tony opens his mouth to take him in, sucking and licking -- moaning around it until Loki finally returns the sound himself, in both appreciation and in pleasure and bids him to do it again. 

Gladly.

It's the third time that Loki comes, that he finally spends himself down Tony's throat.

The other times, the first two - the first frantic and frenzied thrusts into his mouth that left him spluttering and grinning and asking for more - those had ended differently.

Those had ended with streams of white, warm come splattering over his throat, face and cheeks. Had ended with his tongue darting out to catch the stray drops his fingers hadn't managed to capture.

Tony's hands aren't shaking as much now, but he's still feeling the strain and he thinks that maybe they should take a break now.

But no - not when he's got Loki like this. Not now.

Not when he can still manage to guide his cock into his mouth, when he can take him in as far as possible, and when he can watch as Loki's expression melts into something that he knows, he _knows_ , only a few people have ever seen. 

In all the years that Loki has lived.

Loki's putty in his hands right now. And there's no way that he's not going to enjoy every bit of this.

"Touch me," Tony whispers, his breath washing over the head of Loki's cock until twitches again in his hands; ready for another go already, "Touch me again. Like you were doing before."

Loki's skin trembles around him and he leans closer, so obviously wanting to just _thrust_ into Tony's mouth but at only a very slight squeeze, he grimaces and stays put.

Tony smiles. 

Putty. Pure, unmade, and melting putty. 

"And how was I - before?" 

Tony stretches a hand up, beckoning Loki closer with a finger and tangling the rest of them into his hair. He whispers into his ear, biting down on it's shell and sighing out, " _Like you were_ worshiping _me_."

Loki's hips jerk again, like there's nothing more that he wants right now than to just surround himself in Tony's warmth, but again, Tony squeezes - a little harder this time - and he stays where he is.

Obeying him. Who'd've thought. 

Those hands skim over his body all over again, on command, and Tony moans - arching his back and trying to present even more of his skin for Loki to trace his art over. Open-mouthed kisses are pressed to his thighs and when Loki's tongue slides a line down the inside of his calf, Tony's body almost spasms with pleasure.

"Keep going." He chokes, ordering, and Loki hitches his legs up instead; making Tony lose the grip that he had over his cock before pressing it inside him anyway. 

His hands don't stop roaming and touching as he pushes his way in. They don't stop mapping out the planes of Tony's body, learning and relearning everything that he already knows. 

"Do you need this?" Loki asks, low and raspy and everything Tony dreams about when he wakes to an empty bed. 

"No," He gasps, loving it all. Loving how Loki's there, above him, smiling and grunting, and how he's inside him. How Loki's moving now, and making him see stars, "But fuck - I _want_ it."

They don't talk after that, no more words that actually mean anything beyond the pleasure that they're both giving each other.

Tony squeezes himself around Loki, memorizing how his face changes into something so much more younger when he groans, how pleasure removes every frown line and mark of weariness on his face. 

Loki thrusts harder, rolls his hips against Tony's, pulling his legs up until they bounce over the small of his back. 

He comes just after Tony's thighs begin to ache, and he doesn't pull out this time but lets himself fill Tony completely, lets himself spill and paint his lover's insides. 

Tony opens his mouth at the finger that brushes against his bottom lip and he sucks in Loki's come without question. He moves his own hand over himself, biting down on the tip of that finger when he finds his own climax, and after that, he finds himself licking the rest of it all out himself.

Loki's hands worship him all over again, feed him the come from his ass like it's an honor to taste it, and Tony reacts to it much the same way. 

Loki's eyes are dark above him, fixed on his, dilated and blown and lust billows around them both.

Tony's hands find his face and he drags him down, kissing him softly and tucking his head between his neck and shoulder; smiling when Loki sighs tiredly there and makes himself as comfortable as he can over Tony.

When he becomes too heavy for his mortal, they roll over in unison, and Tony smiles against the kisses that he gets next. 

On his forehead, his nose, his neck and his lips.

He burrows his head into Loki's chest, aching everywhere, but still he hums contentedly. 

And he falls asleep to Loki's fingers stroking through his hair.

Worshiping him, even now. Like he's actually something special.

And maybe to Loki, he is.

.

.


End file.
